onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock
The''' Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock''' is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into both a regular peacock and a human-peacock hybrid. It was eaten by Marine Vice Admiral Argos. Appearance The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock was a fruit which looked like a blue-green nectarine, with the usual spirals surrounding it. Ability The power of this fruit is that it allows the user to turn into a regular sized peacock and a human-peacock hybrid, larger than a normal person. The regular transformation, into a regular peacock, grants quite standard powers. As a peacock, Argos is able to run fairly quickly and fly as well. With big wings he can create small windstorms, though not as powerfully as from his hybrid form's tail. In these windstorms he can propell feathers quill-first at the target. The feathers are fused with Busoshoku Haki, making them stab into their target and the feather part itself has slicing qualities. Once the feathers are off the body, with Kenbunshoku Haki he can see through the eye patterns on the quills, leading to his epithet of "The All Seeing." His long tail follows him like the train of a wedding dress, and by wrapping it around himself he can guard himself. His beak is quite powerful too, if he propels himself fast into a dartlike stab. Argos' hybrid form is his strongest battling form, giving him the advantages of human shape but birdlike qualities. He becomes taller than his human form, and his skin takes the cerulean sheen of his cloak, or a peacock's body. His most noticeable quality is his large, fan-shaped tail which stands behind him at all times. The tail is cumbersome, and it requires Argos to keep in good physical condition to lift it. But since he can wield it well, it is very useful in battle. Many of his attacks involve a rapid spin of his body, like a grouse dance. With his tail held parallel to the ground, the tip is thin and acts like a long, flat blade. It's wide enough so that more than half of a circle is being sliced at any time. If held perpendicular to the ground, it acts like a huge fan, blowing a gust of wind wherever he aims. He can also turn around to use the tail as a shield, or drape it over himself. The tail is easily the strongest weapon he has, as it acts like a large version of his battle fans. Weaknesses Like many Zoan-type fruits, Argos' power increases in proportion to his training and his own physical strength. Because of the hindering nature of a peacock's tail, Argos actually has to stay in better shape than most, becaue it is so heavy. In addition to this troublesome tail, in his hybrid form he is unable to fold the tail flat, so he can get stuck in thin spaces if he doesn't turn back. Apart from this, standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan